Darkwarrior Duck
DarkWarrior is Darkwing from an alternate future. When Gosalyn traveled with Megavolt and Quackerjack to the future, Darkwing thought she had ran away because he never allowed her to fight crime with him and went mad in depression. One day, he found someone in need who reminded him of Gosalyn , and decided to fight crime again, only with a much darker side, and with a powerful armor. He took over St. Canard and ruled it with an iron fist. He even went so far as sending minor offenders directly to the electric chair instead of arresting them, and fired Launchpad from being his assistant for being against this new doctrine. He defeated with ease the two members of the fearsome five who traveled to the future and tried to convince Gosalyn to join him in his cause, and imprisoned her when she refused and told him that he became twisted in his views. Gosalyn escapes with Megavolt Quackerjack and Launchpad, and prevents DarkWarrior from killing the other two time-travelers, only for him to brandish his gas gun that he turned into a missile launcher at her. He even declares that all her past misbehaviors meant she was a bad egg from the start. However, Launchpad knocks him over, giving the three time-travelers time to get back to their timeline and set things right. He later appears in the comics as an alternate timeline version of Darkwing Duck. Magica De Spell and Negaduck recruited him for an attack on St. Canard in order to get Launchpad to Magica (so she can get to Scrooges #1 dime). However, Magica didn't need to hypnotize him since he is already evil (which Darkwarrior didn't deem himself). He is later defeated by a recently freed Quivering Duck (a Quivering Quack version of Darkwing Duck). Before Quivering leaves, Darkwarrior tells to save Darkwing Duck "prime" and a cryptic message about losing "her". Darkwing is later sent back to his timeline after Paddywhack's imprisonment . Personality Although his intentions might be basically good, DarkWarrior had strained from the path of justice and became an extremely dark anti-hero, maybe even a villain. He became deranged, ruthless and utterly cruel, going so far as sending minor law offenders directly to the electric chair and firing Launchpad for not liking his new doctrine, accusing him of being too soft on crime. However, he still has a tiny proportion of humanity in him, as recognized by the fact that he was happy to see Gosalyn after all this time away from her. He still tried to eliminate her after declaring she was a bad egg that ought to be eliminated from the start, But hesitated in doing so and stopped at the last second before getting knocked out by Launchpad. Powers In addition to having highly enhanced his combat abilities and strategic mind, DarkWarrior donned a suit of armor that gave him even more strength and durability, and replaced his trademark weapons like the gas gun by much more dangerous devices like a missile launcher. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Darkwarrior Duck was plucked from his timestream by Kang the Conquerer, who recruited him to the Conquerer Armada as an Army General of the Kangian Guard. While Kang feels that Darkwarrior's a little bit too crazy in his judgement against the universe, he does feel that he manage to get the job done right. Not only that, but Kang has managed to place inside Darkwarrior a shard of darkness which will allow the deranged psychopath to transform himself into a giant Heartless to, as Darkwarrior believes, unleash the full power of his "justice" upon those who dare defy him, i.e. the Society. Category:Antagonists Category:The Conquerer Armada